


Beauty's Bountiful, Bouncing, Backside

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Ass Play, Big Ass, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Heavy Petting, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Based on a request made by an anonymous user. This story is a sequel to another story that had been written, by another author, found here: http://pastebin.com/96tTQPMuCalem and Aimee, the Beauty trainer, meet up once again, and the saucy seductress aims to "subtlety" get Calem to worship her ass again.





	Beauty's Bountiful, Bouncing, Backside

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

Both Calem and Aimee had been thinking about each other since their first, but hopefully not last, day together.

Aimee, the beautiful Lumoise City native in her sexual prime, had been infected with a lust for having her ass played with, worshiped, and abused. When she thought of one of the hunky, older, trainers she knew doing it to her, it just wasn't the same as with Calem. His hands, shaking with nerves, exploring her backside as she helped him progress through his sexual maturity. That's what she wanted.

Calem, the young trainer with dreams of becoming the Pokémon Champion, also couldn't get Aimee out of his head. For the first time in his life, he was thinking about something other than Pokémon. But he was committed to becoming the champion, and had already taken so long to get this far, and couldn't back out now. However, as they say in Kalos, all roads lead to Lumoise, so before long, he found himself in the bustling city of art and fine cuisine.

Since they had parted, Aimee had waited in the same area she had battled with Calem, hoping he'd return.  
Just as she was beginning to give up hope, he returned. Both looked as surprised to see each other, and both had to hide their excitement. Aimee wasn't sure what she was going to do with her feelings, and Calem barely understood what his feelings meant.

Calem approached the beauty sitting on a bench, trying to figure out the coolest way to say hello. Before he could decide, Aimee had already made up her mind. She sat up with joy on her face, and bent down (at the waist of course), to give him a kiss on either cheek. This gave Calem a nice few down her tank top, showing off her bountiful, swinging, braless, breasts. And it gave anyone standing behind her a good look at her fabulous ass confined in her snug designer jeans.

"Ah, Calem!" she greeted him with her Lumoise accent. "It is good to see you again!" The inexperienced (at least outside of Pokémon battling) trainer blushed at her sudden and quick kisses to his cheeks. He even forgot his words when he got a peak down her top. The time apart had not helped him to form enough confidence for dealing with her.

She stood back up, curving her back to thrust out her chest. "Come, Calem," she said, "sit with me." Aimee turned to see her spot on the bench, then back around to sit.

He loved the sound of his name on her voice, and was momentarily dazed when he saw her plump and juicy ass, though clothed, again. Still, he felt it best to sit on the left side of the bench, while she sat on the far right.

Aimee rolled her big green eyes and smiled, then scooted her way across the bench to sit next to him. She delighted in the way the bench's small hills and valley rubbed against her tush. The beauty draped an arm across the bench, behind Calem. After crossing her legs, thick thigh on the other, she turned her body slightly so she was facing him, staring down at him with her emeralds, then resting a hand on her raised hip.

"So, my young trainer," she started, purring the words out. "What adventures have you been on since our last meeting?"

With the topic moved from to the topic of Pokémon, Calem forgot all his awkwardness and sat up at attention, bright eyed and bushy tailed. He went on about the gym leaders he had defeated, and the evil crime organizations he had encountered and fought.

Aimee wasn't sure what he was saying, because in all honesty, his words became harder and harder to focus on, as her thoughts grew more lewd. "Très bien!" she said when he finished talking. "It sounds like you have done much, my Calem." He gave a proud nod at the compliment to his bravery and skill. "Come, I must treat you to a fine meal, to reward you for all the progress you've made.

Calem had no time to respond before she stood up and pulled him to his feet. Aimee looked up the directions on her holo caster, and led the way to the destination. After only a few steps, the lusty beauty "accidentally" dropped her holo caster. Immediately, she bent down (again at the waist) to fetch it. As she has hoped for, Calem had been following so close he didn't have time to stop himself before he bumped right into her ass.

Not only that, but Calem instinctively tried to brace himself and put out his hands, which were now planted right on the older woman's juicy pear. The fact that he let his hands linger a few seconds longer than he needed, gave Aimee all the ammunition she needed to continue on with her plan.

"Oh, Calem!" she said, pretending to be offended.

"N-no! I didn't mean, I swear I didn't to-" he stammered, but was cut off by the woman's forgiveness.

"Tut tut, my sweet Calem, it was no bother," she reassured. She pinched her fingers at his chin lightly to lift up his face to meet hers, and added, "Such a naughty boy you are!" and ended with a youthful and playful laugh to show she wasn't mad.

Calem gulped when she resumed her walk. There was no way he could ignore her butt now. It was so large, and it felt so wonderful. He had forgotten since the first time he had cupped her rear.

Her wide hips swayed rhythmically, which caused her considerable ass to move with a mix of sophistication and seduction. As if she needed any confirmation, as they passed by a store window, Aimee caught their reflection, and could see where Calem's eyes had wandered.

"This way, Calem," she turned around to say, standing before the mouth of an alley. "This way is a shortcut, yes? Come, trust me." She reassured him and then pulled him into the dark alley, away from prying eyes. Half way through the alleyway, Aimee turned to face Calem, not missing a step as she walked backwards down the same direction. Before she could speak her mind, she found herself tripping over a can and falling back onto the pavement. The heroic soul he was, Calem rushed to her and helped her up, asking if she was okay.

In truth, this had not been part of her plan, and really was an accident. As Aimee stood, she reached back to rub her sore bottom, and that's when she decided to improvise. "Thank you, Calem, my hero!" she exclaimed, than bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek, this time closer to his lips than before. When she stood, she peered back over her shoulder to see the "damage."

"Oh no!" she said with a pout and tone of dismay.

"What is it?" Calem asked, genuinely concerned.

With a smirk hidden from view, Aimee turned herself around and jutted out her bum a bit. "My pants, Calem! They are filthy!" This was as good an excuse as any for the trainer to look directly at her work-of-art-ass. Sure enough, it was covered in dirt and gravel. The fall had also caused her pants to pull down somewhat, exposing just an inch of her crack, and the hint of what underwear she wore underneath her form fitting jeans. Naturally, she didn't bother to pull them back up before she asked for Calem's aid. "Please, Calem, dust it off for me." True there was no reason she shouldn't do it herself, but neither of them argued that point. With an audible gulp and unsure hands, Calem reached forward and began to lightly dust off the filth from her backside.

"Non non," she corrected. "These pants are très expensive. Many small fibers, Calem. You must really whack to get it all," she cleared up, putting the emphasis on whack by slapping her own ass once.

With an even shakier hand, Calem proceeded to spank Aimee's plump derriere, all under the pretense of cleaning off her pants. His strikes became harder and more confident as he was finding he enjoyed the activity.

Aimee, meanwhile, leaned her body forward and planted her hands on her thighs, thrusting her ass back so he has more room to work with. Eyelids became heavy, and she bit into her lower lip, making it even plumper. Just as she was about to reach up and pinch her hardening nipples, the feeling and sound of her ass being smacked around arousing her greatly, he stopped. She half turned around to see Calem, and asked, "Calem, why do you stop?"

"Well, it's cleaned off now," he explained truthfully.

Peering over her shoulder, she could see the job was sadly done. She could not help but pout at the job well done, and could not think of another excuse to have him resume spanking her. She had no choice but to lead him back down the path her holo caster mapped out for them.

Calem, meanwhile, had no choice but to watch her freshly spanked and cleaned ass bounce in front of him. Even confined in her tight pants, her butt managed to bounce and jiggle slightly as she walked.

After she had concocted another plan, Aimee took Calem down another alleyway. Once again, under the promise of a shorter walk to the restaurant. Of course Calem didn't want the journey to end sooner rather than later, but she was so forward and fast moving he didn't have time to protest. Once more, half way down the alley, Aimee found a reason to stop.

"Aiee!" she yelped, and immediately clutched at her backside.

"What? What is it?" Calem asked, trying to figure out the source of her supposed pain.

"I have been stung, Calem! Right on my bottom!" she lied.

Calem had many doubts about that. For one, he had been looking at her ass the entire time, and he didn't see so much as a fleck of dust pass between his eyes and her bum. So, foolishly, he actually debated her on it. "I...I didn't see any bug Pokémon," he said truthfully.

She hadn't expected him to question her, he was so willing to play along before. But strong desires can make a person more resourceful and quick thinking, and Aimee definitely had strong desires. "It was a Ninjask!" she exclaimed. "They are very fast, oui?" As a Pokémon trainer, he must know that Ninjasks were known for their unmatched speed. She just hoped he didn't know more than her and could come up with some other reason to doubt her.

He still doubted her. But he was hoping this would lead to another excuse to touch her bum. He felt bad taking advantage of her, though.

She felt bad about taking advantage of him, though she couldn't deny how much she loved it all. "Please, Calem, massage the pain away." Naturally, he asked for clarification.

"My bum," she started to explain, "it hurts so bad. Please, I need you to massage it so it won't hurt so bad, anymore." She made sure to sound extra pathetic and needy to increase her chances of getting his altruistic side to come out.

Calem's mouth went dry, and Aimee positioned herself up against the wall. Her chest pressed to the rough bricks, and her hands bracing against it while she pushed out her big ass for him to massage. When she looked over her shoulder at him, with pleading eyes, he could no longer refuse. 

As before, he started off slow, building his confidence. The more pleased sounds she made, the harder he squeezed and pushed. It felt amazing. So soft, yet firm enough to resist his massage. He had to put in a lot of effort to really get a handful her ass flesh.

She had gotten exactly what she wanted, he was playing AND worshiping her backside. She was in heaven at that moment, and her moans became more lewd. She would have tried to control herself if she wasn't so lost in the pleasure.

Calem sucked in his lips as he began to grow sore in his arms. Without thinking, he spoke aloud, "These jeans are making it harder." He had no idea the door he had opened.

A mind clouded with lust, Aimee spoke her mind as well, replying with, "Then let me help you."

The masseuse pulled his hands back when he saw hers drop down. Thumbs hooked into the hem and started to pull down. He could see her exert some effort to get the fabric over her huge butt. She stopped it just after her bum was free. The jeans ending just below her cheeks, and lifting them up because of it.

Calem fell out of his lust when he saw the rapid escalation of events. Yet, he found his way back into his lewd mind when seeing the unblemished splendor Aimee's rump. He watched as she hypnotized him with the sway and twist of her hips, causing her cheeks to rise and fall, rubbing up against each other, over and over. He studied her red, tongas-cut, panties. The way it divided her cheeks, disappearing into her crack. The erotic shape it help to reinforce. Aimee gave her own bum a few good squeezes and pulls, reminding him of his duty and then planting her hands back on the wall.

Calem wasted no further time and planted his palms back onto her. He started at the bottom curves of her cheeks, and pushed upward, causing her butt to become even perkier. Hands continued to slowly slide up her rump, with thumbs tantalizing close to her crack.

The beauty was losing herself in the pleasure, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth only to moan and say, "Please Calem, more, harder. I need you." Without thinking, she braced her left forearm against the wall, above her head. Her right hand dipped down in front of her and slipped its fingers into her panties, where she could massage her erect clit.

And so the trainer continued, and found himself to be quite a natural. Palms pressed into the flesh and made concentric circles. Fingertips drummed against the firm cheeks. All of it eliciting great responses from Aimee.  
Calem wasn't sure if he had done something wrong when she started shaking through her legs, and letting out a throaty, shuddering, cry.

After she came, Aimee sighed happily and then pulled her pants back up over her freshly squeezed backside.  
When she turned around, Aimee was smiling, even with her index and middle fingers in her mouth. She pulled them out with a wet pop, and simply said, "Thank you, Calem. I feel much better. Come, I still owe you that dinner."

He wasn't quite sure how to continue, what to do next, so he just continued to follow her wherever she went.  
After all the fake shortcuts, Aimee had actually gotten lost. When she pulled out the holo caster, it turned out she had actually broken it when she dropped it. Or perhaps when she fell down earlier. She lightly bit the corner of her bottom lip, then chose a random direction to travel.

The sun was starting to set, and Aimee was actually starting to get worried. However, she didn't want to admit to Calem that she had gotten them lost due to picking random alleyways to get herself molested in. "Um, oh dear," she said to Calem as she looked around. "I'm afraid I've...I mean the holo caster has gotten us lost. It must be dysfunctional," she half lied. "Perhaps I should call us a cab, it's starting to get dark."

Calem's attention refocused on her when he heard the day might be ending. He couldn't let that happen. And while he wouldn't be proud of what he wanted to do, he honestly was too horny to ignore the plan. "You're right," he confirmed. "Plus, this is not a great area of the city, I've been through here before. A lot of mean trainers."

As Aimee looked around nervously, Calem looked around searchingly. When he spotted it, he grabbed Aimee's hand and began to lead her, now. "Come on! I know where we can safely get out of here." For the third time that day, the two entered an alleyway, though it was the first time that it was because of Calem's desires. He looked around the alleyway, trying to think of an excuse to further progress things. Then, as if by serendipity, he came up with a brilliant excuse.

"Aimee," he said, grabbing her attention. "There are a lot of thieves out here at night, and you are wearing very nice clothes. I think...I think it would be best if you took them off. So they don't try to steal them off of you."

Okay, so it wasn't brilliant. It was downright moronic, but he was young and horny, it was the best he could do. Thankfully for him, Aimee was also very horny, and when she heard the proposition, she lost sight of why she was nervous. On any other person, his line would not have worked. In fact it would have had the opposite effect. But on Aimee, the lusty older woman who now wanted her ass to be abused by the trainer, it worked perfectly.

"Oh my brave, wise, Calem. You are so wise," she said, surprising the trainer who had just come to the conclusion that what he had said was downright moronic. Before another word could be buttered, Aimee crossed her arms and grabbed at the hem of her belly-baring tank top.

In one fluid motion, Calem was treated to the first pair of breasts he had ever seen, and he couldn't have picked a better pair. Large, but not overly so; a perfectly abundant amount. Her age and dislike of bras caused a bit more sag to her breasts, but they still looked divine.

Aimee blushed at his admiring gaze. Next she turned around, and pulled down her jeans. It took some effort to pull them off past her heels, but she wasn't going to stand barefoot in an alleyway, no matter how horny she was. She was now standing before Calem, almost completely naked, and soaking up his stunned, hungry, and traveling eyes.

Clearly, Calem had no idea what to do next. He was hoping he could come up with the step after she got undressed, but the sight he was treated with sealed away several IQ points that kept him from thinking further than the next second. Thankfully, Aimee was there to guide him.

Coming up with another lie, Aimee gasps, startling Calem for a second, and whispered in a panicked tone, "I hear people coming! Quick, against the wall!" Not letting him do otherwise, the aggressive woman pushed the trainer up against the wall, his back roughly meeting with the bricks behind him. Next, she turned her back to him and pressed herself up against him.

"We must seem flat," she explained. "So they do not see us." To make sure she was as flat as possible, she rubbed her ass even more against Calem as she backed up a few centimeters more into him.

Perhaps it was her accent affecting her word choice, but nothing she said then made sense. Of course, he couldn't make sense of anything, so he stood there, between a wall and a curvaceous older woman. Although he had been fighting it since she first kissed him on the cheek, and took all his willpower to cause it to go back down during the massage, Calem could no longer resist getting an erection. Aimee's plump and mesmerizing ass was grinding slowly back against him, pressing into his crotch, hips, and lower abdomen. He peered down between them, catching a glimpse of her butt pressing against him, flaring out to the sides from the pressure.  
After enough seconds had passed for her to admit she was wrong, Aimee let Calem go, saying that she must have been mistaken when she heard someone coming. Upon turning around, there was no missing the flattering bulge straining to get out of his pants.

Aimee put a hand to her mouth as she gasped, and then smiled wickedly. "Calem, you naughty boy. Is that because of me?" She pointed directly down to his erection, alarming the trainer. "Tsk tsk tsk, we mustn't have you walking the streets with something so obscene. It must be taken care of."

Calem was starting to get wise to her methods, and so he replied with, "Maybe you can help?" It wasn't overflowing with confidence, but there was much more than he thought he had in him. "But of course, of course. It is, after all, my fault, is it not?" Calem nodded. "First, let's prepare you." The oh so lucky trainer wasn't sure what she meant by "prepare," but the preparation was starting to look like the endgame he had planned.

Aimee had brought herself down to her knees, delighting in the rough surface of the pavement scuffing up her skin. With nimble fingers, she did away with Calem's belt, and pulled his pants down his ankles. With lust in her eyes, she never brought eye contact with Calem, as she started to lick his shaft up and down, kissing periodically, and massaging the base with her thumb and index finger.

Her hair bun began to bounce as she started to bob her head up and down on Calem's cock. With each advance forward, she took in a little bit more than last time. He wasn't tremendously large, but he felt long and thick enough to get her off. If not, he always had those skillful hands she had so enjoyed.

He was starting to see stars, which he hated because it obscured his view of Aimee's beautiful face. He stared down her back, to her thrust-back ass, and the underwear that was still covering her most intimate of areas. He hoped that all this "preparation" was for going all the way, so to speak.

Having sucked a few cocks in her day, Aimee could tell the signs of an imminent spurt on Calem's face. Not to mention that he was so inexperienced that he broadcasted them even louder than some bachelor playboy.  
Before he could explode down her slender throat, filling her belly with warm, delicious, semen, she squeezed the base of his dick hard, formed a tight suction with her mouth, and pulled back. The head left her lips with a loud pop, alerting Calem that she no longer had him in her mouth. As if the cool breeze hitting his wet dick wasn't evidence enough.

Delighting in his disappointed and frustrated face, Aimee giggled and stood back up. Putting a finger to his mouth, she silenced his protests before turning around. Standing a little further away, Aimee began to peel her panties down her long legs. The crotch clung to her damp pussy lips for a brief moment before falling. Calem was hit in the chest by the underwear when she kicked them off her foot. He just barely managed to catch them. He stood, frozen, close to popping, as Aimee turned around and slid his cock between her fat, luscious, jiggly cheeks. Bending at the knees and rising back up, Aimee rubbed her ass against Calem's proud member. She reached back to squeeze her cheeks, putting more pressure on the fine young dick. His pained groaning told her she was doing well.

After the blowjob, and now this buttjob, Calem was dangerously close to spilling his load, but he wanted more. Lust having taken over his mind, he acted on instinct and passion alone. Both hands clasped against her butt, giving him something to anchor onto as he did his best to thrust up against the valley between her ass cheeks.  
Aimee squealed with delight, getting wetter and wetter as his dick rubbed vigorously against her asshole, and his balls swung forward to slap against her dripping pussy.

Calem dug his fingers into the abundant flesh, and gave one final thrust of his hips. Rope after rope of thick, youthful, cum shot out and splashed against her back and, most prominently, across the wide canvas of her ass. Afterward, he fell back against the wall, panting.

The beauty shuddered and moaned to herself when she reached back to feel the cum slowly sliding down her cheeks, rolling over her fingers. Not wanting it to leave her, she started to massage the batter against her flesh, working it into her skin and smoothing it out across her entire butt. The job finished, she gave one final wet sounding slap to her ass.

But Calem was young, virile, and full of energy. It didn't take him long to catch his breath and stand back up at attention, his dick still hard and ready to please. "Aimee, go...I mean I think that...something...Pokémon..." he stumbled through his excuse, finally giving up and just saying, "Go over there. On your hands and knees." Why bother with the excuses when he had come this far, he figured.

Aimee became flush from excitement at hearing him be so commanding. Though she loved to take charge, she loved, even more, to have that power taken away from her. She gave only a curt nod and did as instructed, getting on her hands and knees, facing the far wall. When Calem walked forward, he was presented with two paths. The pussy, or the asshole. He chose the road less traveled.

He hadn't expected it to be so hard to push into the hole between her cheeks. He almost became discouraged when he thought that maybe it wasn't a hole made for sex, that he had chosen wrong. Aimee proved otherwise.

"No, Calem, don't stop," she pleaded, her voice heavy with desire and hunger. "Keep going, push harder." 

"Maybe I should..get it wet? Something like that? Make it easier to push in..." he theorized aloud.

"Non!" she refused. "Better this way. I want it -rough-, I want it to hurt. Please." The way he had to force himself in, like a square block into a circle hole, the tone of how wrong and taboo it was, it was poetry to her. He was no child, and she was no granny, but their age difference was notable. Add on top the fact that this was only their second time meeting, they didn't even know each other's last names. All the wrongness of it all, occurring in a dirty alley in a rough part of town, swirled into a perfect mix of pleasure and pain for Aimee.

Since she had asked so nicely, how could he refuse? It definitely took some doing. He had to steady her hips by grabbing onto them, and then pulling back to help slide his cock into her. Drool trickled from the corner of her lips as her asshole was entered for the first time. She had always fantasized about anal, but none of the Lumoise men were interested. It was too "dirty," and "foul" they would say. She cursed those sissy, frail, refined fancy-men. Even the most brutish of them were still more interested in making love than fucking her raw how she wanted. They were so stubborn, stuck in their ways. Calem, though, he was young, inexperienced, and malleable. She could craft him into the perfect fuck pet, as she would turn herself into for him. A twisted and bizarre relationship, just as she always wanted. And what better way to really christen it than with some rough anal?

Once he had stretched the hole out enough to accommodate his size and tempo, he was able to start really fucking Aimee. He always tried to go in all the way, so he could hear and feel the slap of her ass against him. When he just couldn't manage, he would give her ass a firm and decisive spank. Judging by her noises, she was fine with either option.

He fit inside her in all the wonderfully wrong ways, she thought. He was too big, too long, too rough. None of it was fitted for her tight, virginal, asshole. It wasn't a tunnel meant for sex at all, yet there she was, ass hoisted into the air like a beast while some young stud drove his staff all the way to the hilt into her. His size and motions threatened to damage her at any moment, and she welcomed the challenge, swinging her hips back and forth, grinding her ass against him so he could stir her insides. 

Calem thought it impossible how hot and tight she was. His cock hurt, he imagined her asshole must hurt, but the pain just made the pleasure feel better. The contrast heightened both feelings. Like how the cool air outside made her feel even hotter inside. 

The well endowed beauty wanted two things for her ass. One, she wanted it massaged, oiled, treated to fine scents and the most delicate of attention. To be put on the pedestal it deserved, and admired for the work of art it was. Second, she wanted it to be abused. Roughly toyed with and beaten into to suit the pleasure of her lover. Aimee wanted her ass to be treated like a sacrificial virgin. Preened, taken care for, showered with affection and love, and then cast into the volcano to serve a higher purpose.

Aimee had no choice but to lower her chest to the ground, her tits pressing into the gritty ground, stimulating her nipples. She needed a hand that was keeping her up to reach between her legs and start fingering her drooling cunt. It didn't take her long at all to climax. As soon as she did, that quake that ran through her body passed through her and to Calem. The added vibrations caused him to cum as well. This load took longer to fully finish than the last one, truly filling Aimee up with his thick and ropey cum.

When he pulled out, Aimee's knees grew weak, but she kept her ass held up high. "Put my panties on me, Calem," she weakly requested.

Calem thought the offer strange, but then again this was his first time having sex. Perhaps this was all standard. So he brought her panties over, and began working her legs through the holes in the garment, and sliding it up past her knees, along her thighs that stretched it to its limit, and finally up over the generous swell of her red, sweaty, and cum-covered ass.

Once she felt the panties completely cover her asshole, she reached back and massaged it through the soft fabric. "I don't want a single drop falling out of me," she explained. After some rest and recovery, both Pokémon trainers got dressed and smiled shyly at each other.

"Well," Aimee said, "Looks like you beat me again, my dear Calem," she said, in reference to the poke battle they had that introduced them to each other.

Calem looked away and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "If I did, it was just barely. You were something else."

"Tsk, awww," Aimee said with genuine delight for his statement. "Aren't you sweet?" She rewarded said sweetness with a several-second-long kiss to his lips. Closed mouth. "Now, we still have the problem of finding our way out of this place."

"Oh, don't worry," Calem reassured. "I have a holo caster right here. I can pull up some directions."  
Aimee couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Calem intentionally kept them lost, just to fuck her.

And so Calem led them back out of the "dangerous neighborhood." And, if Calem happened to spot another shortcut down an alleyway, neither of them would say it was a bad idea.


End file.
